


Indulgence

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Dee/Ryo fluff, written to cheer up a friend.

Dee is still asleep.

Ryo brushes Dee's hair back out of his face, and kisses him gently. No response. He really is out.

For a moment Ryo hesitates, because staying in bed with Dee, drifting in and out of sleep, and trading slow lazy kisses and slow lazy touches...he's gotten through a few bad days by promising himself that at the end. But not this morning. He's awake, and besides, Bikky has school.

He knocks on Bikky's door on his way to the kitchen. His son likes to laze in bed too: better to start the waking up early. But there's time for a cup of coffee before anyone _has_ to be up.

He starts the coffee-maker, and looks out the window. It's raining out, a gentle rain that leaves everything outside gray and soaked. He'll have to remind Bikky to bring an umbrella. Possibly a sweatshirt as well.

He doesn't have to go out in it himself. Not today, at least. What Dee calls one of the hidden perks of being a cop: it's not a 9 to 5 job. A lot of the time that means he _is_ out in the rain, even when ordinary people aren't. But sometimes, like today, it means he can stay home and watch the rain from his nice dry apartment, with a mug in his hands, and his lover--

Arms wrap around his waist. "Coffee?"

"In a few minutes." Ryo leans back into Dee's embrace for a moment. "You were asleep."

"Now I'm not," Dee says, and steals a kiss.

"I was thinking about you," Ryo says after a moment.

Dee waggles his eyebrows. "Good stuff, I hope."

Ryo smiles, and fetches down two mugs. In an hour, Bikky will be off to school. Maybe then he and Dee can give that slow, lazy morning in bed another try.

-end-


End file.
